


Como jamais um cão amou seu mestre

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Este papa dos tolos, Esmeraldahoje está mesmo toloa pensar em ti, em tudoque neste mundo lhe foi negado.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Quasimodo





	Como jamais um cão amou seu mestre

**Como jamais um cão amou seu mestre**

Diz-me querida cigana

com que olhos deveria olhar-te

um zarolho?

Com que orelhas poderia

ouvir o teu canto

um surdo?

Com que corpo suportaria-te

um aleijado?

Eu sei, vejo-me

oiço-me, oiço os gritos

que aclamam-me como monstro.

Este papa dos tolos, Esmeralda

hoje está mesmo tolo

a pensar em ti, em tudo

que neste mundo lhe foi negadao.

Diz-me porque este olho doente

mostra-se mais saudável que nunca

quando vê mãos dos outros

ir a conhecer a tua pele

morena, quente, andaluza.

Diz-me porque falaste-me,

querida cigana.

Diz-me porque doaste-me

aquela ilusão,

que levou-me a mexer

lábios já apagados;

a fazer bater um coração

enferrujado como os meus sinos,

únicos amantes nunca conhecidos. 

Agora, indefesa Esmeralda,

quando vais necessitar,

vais ter um amigo,

o teu corcunda, fiel

as tuas mãos que com doçura

nunca experimentada

tocaram.

E quando va apetecer-me gritar,

minha linda Esmeralda,

não ter inveja,

mas para guardar o segredo

do meu eterno dor,

vão ser os meus amigos,

sinos de ferro,

cuja abóbada vai gritar o meu amor

a toda Paris.

Só as tuas orelhas

vão a ficar-se inconscientes

ao som do mi amor,

minha querida Esmeralda.


End file.
